


The Nations And Skaters

by SpadesAndClovers



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, More Characters mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesAndClovers/pseuds/SpadesAndClovers
Summary: Practically the relationship of the Aph nations and their skaters





	1. Katsudon, Hot Springs, And Good Cheers

[Yuuri and Japan]

Yuuri's POV  
It's a pretty slow day in Yuu-topia hot spring. I was helping my mom clean the tables. Disappointed enough, I went back to Japan for awhile and I'll be leaving for Russia to stay with Viktor to train more. My family tried to cheer me up by giving me a large portion of katsudon. I refused because I'm trying to watch my weight. Instead, I ate a smaller portion

The door bell rang. I left the table I was cleaning and ran towards the door. As I open the door, I saw Mr. Japan wearing a kimono outside. He bowed at me and spoke

"Konnichiwa Yuuri-kun, I know this is inappropriate but can I come in for some katsudon and hot springs? I wanted to talk to you" Well that's new. Mr. Japan usually come here for hot springs only

"Sure Mr. Japan, don't worry, make yourself at home"

"Arigatou" He thanked and he entered. My mom made two bowls of katsudon. Mr. Japan thanked for the meal and then ate it quietly. I stared at him, what does he want to talk about? Am I in trouble for hanging out with Osaka? Or is it that time I mistook Pochi for Vicchan? I'm freaking out!

"What do you want to talk about Mr. Japan?" I spoke oh so quietly. Mr. Japan placed his tea back on the table and stared at me with expressionless face

"In the hot springs. We will talk" That might be a bad idea because there's a rule for 30 minutes swimming after eating, but RULES ARE FOR THE WEAK. 30 minutes after eating, I followed Mr. Japan towards the hot spring in the backyard(Yuuri: Wait... I don't have a backyard). After we stripped, we dipped in the springs. Mr. Japan sighed in relief and put Pochi on a floating barrel thingy

"Ah... Hot springs always do the trick" Mr. Japan sighed again in relief and dived deeper to the water. I stared at him with curiosity. Mr. Japan looked over at me with concern, if those scrunched up brows meant concern

"Mr. Japan... Why are you here? Seriously" Mr. Japan sighed, but this time in concern. He swam towards me and pat my shoulder

"Yuuri-kun, what are your plans next?" That was unexpected. I froze for a moment and opened my mouth

"W-well... I'm going to Russia and stay with Viktor for awhile" Mr. Japan looked at me with a stern expression. I know he has a unhealthy relationship with Russia since the Russo-Japanese war

"What is your goal in that?"

"To sharpen up my skills so that I could win the next GP in the Four Continents and World" I said sternly

"Is that really it?"

"Yes" Mr. Japan looked concern again. Strange.

"Yuuri-kun, are you sure you can handle it?" Huh?

"What do you mean?"

"Because... China told me he saw you frustrated and anxious infront of the TV while he watched his pupil" Oh. He saw him.

"Why weren't you there and why was China there?" I asked, kind of disappointed. Because nations were suppose to be there for their skaters candidate. I saw Thailand, America, Russia, Switzerland(embarrassed by Chris' act of intimidation), and China there, but no sign of Mr. Japan

"Because I want to see how you do without me or anyone else beside you, just that Viktor Nikiforov guy. But... I thought maybe you're not ready so I'm here to cheer up on you. I want you to know that you're not alone. Not only Viktor, we're all here for you" Mr. Japan... He cheered on me... Everyone... But I haven't notice it? Man, I really need to stop obsessing with mine and Viktor's wedding plan

"So, I wish you the bestest luck" He came to hug me. Wait. Did Japan just hug me?! Without mining about personal space?!

"Arigatou, Nihon-san" We stayed silent for awhile, until...

"Soooo, what's this thing going on with Viktor Nikiforov?"

"MR. JAPAN!" My face became red. Great. His perverted side's showing, but oh well...

"Are you going to get married and have a child named after you're ol' uncle Japan?"

"MR. JAPAN!"

"If you're going to get married, invite me and Hungary, kay?"

"HONDA KIKU OF JAPAN!" And that ended my story with some more idiotic details I do not want to mention


	2. Phichit On Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thailand cheered Phichit up with an ice show

[Phichit and Thailand]

Phichit sighed and lowered his head. Thailand noticed his representative on ice had been down ever since the GPF in Spain. The happy and social media obsessed Phichit had turned dull

Thailand has come with him to watch and supervised him while Celestino was back in America. Phichit did a quadruple toe loop, but over-rotated and slipped

'He didn't fail his quad toe loop in the GPF, why now?' Thailand thought as he watched Phichit struggled to keep his balance after that slip. Thailand huffed and walked towards a bench, putting on his own ice skates. Thailand skated on the ice, eyeing Phichit who still seems to be down

"HEY PHICHIT!" Thailand's call could be heard from the other side of the rink where Phichit was. The Thai skater turned to see his personification landing a quadruple toe loop

'He could do it so easily... Why couldn't I land it earlier?' Phichit clenched his fist and watched Thailand glide towards him

"Hey, are you alright?" Thailand asked, his voice soft and comforting. Phichit forced a smile on his face and faced Thailand

"I'm fine! Why ask?" Thailand could see that the smile was a little forced, he pulled Phichit's hand towards the exit. When they put away their skates away, Thailand spoke

"What's wrong? You seem to be a little down, care to tell your nation anything?" At this, Phichit sighed heavily

"It's just... I've disappointed my nation, my family, the people who cheered on me... I've failed them..." Thailand's expression softened and ruffled Phichit's hair

"It's okay, Phichit! I know you failed but that's a part of success! Remember that the more you fail, the more chance of success you have because I know you'll learn from your mistake! Cheer up!" Thailand exclaimed quiet brightly. Phichit smiled passionately and pulled his nation into a hug

"ขอขอบคุณ"

"Also, I have a surprise for you" This made Phichit lighted up

"What is it?" Phichit looked like a puppy about to be given a treat, Thailand chuckled at the sight

"I, the personification of the Kingdom Of Thailand, hereby give you, Phichit Chulanont, permission for the upcoming Thailand Ice Show in this rink alongside Seung Gil Lee of Korea, Katsuki Yuuri of Japan, Christophe Giacometti of Switzerland, Leo De La Iglesia of America, Otabek Altin Of Kazakhstan, and Guang Hong Ji of China" Thailand added a dramatic effect. A moment of silence until...

"SERIOUSLY?!" Thailand nodded

"Yep, he even permitted us from our nation" Phichit turned around and saw Seung Gil, Leo, Christophe, Yuuri, Guang Hong, and Otabek on the rink

"How did you guys get here?" Phichit asked, confusion filled his mind

"Well, your nation here dragged us and pushed us into a closet really painfully and we got out by the time we heard weird Thai chanting from your nation here" Otabek explained while straightening his back

"My back still hurts" Yuuri complained while cracking his back

"Next time you shove us in the closet, your on your own for whatever you wanted to do" The quiet Seung Gil spoke

"Hahaha, I'm sorry guys, but it's for Phichit!" Thailand said in English. Phichit's face turned from confusion to excitement in under 15 seconds

"MY DREAM'S FINALLY COMING TRUE!" Phichit cheered while jumping on the bench

"Why didn't you tell us you wanted us to have an ice show in Thailand with us, Phichit?" The others have a stern look at Phichit while Phichit could only rub the back of his head

"Because I thought you guys would laugh at me, you'll think I'm a loser"

"Yeah, we'll probably thought your a loser and we'll probably laugh at you too" Guang Hong received a nudged from Leo when the Chinese stated the offensive statement

"Hong, behave" Leo received a pout from Guang Hong

"You're no fun"

"When's the ice show?" Phichit lighted up and all Thailand could do is smile and chuckle at his national hamster

"Whenever you're ready"

* The next day *

Phichit skated through the ice alongside Yuuri, Chris, Seung Gil, Otabek, Leo, and Guang Hong wearing colorful clothing and a hamster hat

Thailand watched the whole show and chuckled at Phichit's crazy creativity. He noticed Phichit was looking at him the whole time with the brightest smile Thailand had ever seen on a human


	3. The Strong Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> China was reminded what a strong warrior Guang Hong is

[Guang Hong and China]

The moon was up high in the sky over Shanghai. Guang Hong sighed as he leaned back on the bamboo tree. Tears threatened to spill, he grasped the dirt beneath him. He had failed China. He had failed people's expectation. He had made China a laughing stock to the world. He chuckled while tears streamed down.

"对不起, 大家..." Disturbed in the mist of his break down, Guang Hong turned back to see China, looking thoughtfully towards him. The nation walked closer to his sport representative and sat down besides him

"Mr. China?" Guang Hong whispered, China turned to face him. His eyes were filled with fresh tears, his sleveeless tangzhuang was crumpled up and wet, and his bandages were loose. China gave Guang Hong an assuring smile

"It's not your fault, you know? People fail and... You know what I mean, aru" China patted the boy's back, Guang Hong sobbed quietly on his nation's chest

"What do you mean it's not my fault?! I lost on my own home turf and I made your name a disgrace!" Guang Hong sobbed louder, China couldn't stand seeing this sight, it was like when he was comforting little Hong Kong because the administrative nation was facing an economic crisis. Listening to his big brother instinct, China whispered soft assurances in Mandarin

"But you won Skate America by the third place, right? Well, that's something you know. Even if you lost on your own home turf, you still won on someone else's turf, which showed people you got what it takes!" 

"But Leo won first place on his home turf! I could never be as good as him..." China hated hearing that name! Leo made Guang Hong thought he was weak, Leo made Guang Hong soft, Leo made the dragon Guang Hong used to be into a vulnurable little mouse in the lion's claws, Leo made Guang Hong a softie, Leo made his student looking like a complete idiot with the body and spirit of a broken toothpick

"Tch. Stop saying that name will you?! Xiao Hong, listen, everyone is going to think you're weak if you keep hiding in that buffon's shadow!" China growled, Guang Hong has to admit it, he was a black belted martial artist when he was a kid, he never broke to tears so easily. You've gotten soft and Guang Hong would never thought of it to be Leo's fault

"But Leo is my best friend!" Or so he thought

"Xiao Hong, he's not your 'peng you'! He's making you like a mouse! Dependent on that pea brained lion America called a hero!" 

"Leo's an artist! He's not stupid!"

"Yes, and you're becoming an American! Where is that dragon I trained so hard?! You're becoming a softie!" He was right. Guang Hong never lost on his home turf, whether its martial arts, ice skating, or simply an art competition, he never lost. But ever since he met Leo, he held back, pretending and actually being the soft little bunny everyone thought he was

"You're right... No wonder I lost..." China's expression softened as Guang Hong's expression darkened with glossy eyes. He won't cry. He couldn't. He knew this meant leaving and forgetting Leo. China pulled Guang Hong to a big hug while whispering the song he always use to calm Guang Hong down during competition

"年初以来的天空和大地，无数的士兵  
纺的历史，他们的生活重叠，阿鲁。  
在长江的银行，有一个单独的笼子里的鸽子。  
在前面的长城，太阳再次“升起”，阿鲁！"

It reminded him when the earth was the land of war. Thousands of his men were killed, he stood alone on the cold bloody grounds

自私，我觉得过去 - 如何怀旧，阿鲁...  
你怎么样？我的身体好象浑身都痛，阿鲁。  
我什至做出新的甜食，阿鲁。

And though the land was dark during those times, he believed one day, the sun will rise again

当我醒来的时候，我不能被击败，阿鲁！  
像狮子一样勇敢  
我的无私的状态被染成红色，阿鲁。  
靠我在任何时候  
爱呀呀...

He thought back when the war was still raging. It hurted him. Stabs after stabs. Cries after cries

孩子，我发现，天竹内  
我提出了他的坚固和强大，阿鲁！

But no matter what, he will never fall

你还记得我们一起凝视着月亮，阿鲁？  
晚上好！兔子在捣药，阿鲁。  
天空延伸到地球的两端，阿鲁。

风贯穿这片广袤的土地上  
宝德，像一条巨龙  
星上的红色被暂停飞行高  
对我们的眼前一亮，阿鲁  
爱呀呀...

在悲痛中，这漫长的世界  
为什么人的战斗，阿鲁！  
无论的一天，它会愈合的伤害，会来的，阿鲁。  
一切都交给我！  
爱呀呀...

（即使我们的国家是不同的，  
如果我们的话是不同的，  
如果我们的角色是不同的，  
我总是想...凝视着你的同一个月亮。）"

He remembered the nostalgic memories he had with raising Japan. He was betrayed, stabbed even. He was in so much pain, but eve with all of those failures, he will never fall back, he will always rise and be unbeatable, no matter how deep the scars were

"The strong warrior shall never be forgotten, aru! They who fought for the nation, they who spilled blood for the nation, they who fought alone, They who were betrayed by their own comrades"

"Guang Hong, I know how I've always made Leo's name a disgrace. I don't want to lose you to the hands of the people who will eventually betray you. I know how it felt to be betrayed by the person you thought cared for you, it hurts. I don't want you to experience that" This time, China was the one who sobbed, he was reminded by Japan, and China won't have that on the human he had considered a little brother. Even if it is risky, he would cherish all of his moments with Guang Hong as nations and representatives

"I know... But China, wasn't the warrior who fought together with his ally the strongest? Friendship is a way to make people stronger, together... Don't worry China, I won't let Leo get the best of me... I will try to be one step ahead of him! Even if it means using the Polish rules!" China was surprised to see this side of Guang Hong. It was the side he thought to never see again, the warrior within him. And although China said Guang Hong was getting softer, the boy was the strongest warrior he had ever seen

 

"And yet, the strong warrior was stronger with someone by their side, assuring them that they were not fighting alone"

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I'm gonna put my 'NATIONS ON ICE' fic on hiatus cause I still needed to think of their jumps. Have this as a substitution~
> 
> Comment away~


End file.
